Family of Dark and Light-- USUK Spades AU
by FallenAngelKirimi
Summary: For most of her life Lilith has been protecting the one thing she holds dear: her brother, Arthur. But soon things will start to change, and her brother will have to choose between what is right, and what he wants most in the world. As if battling his feelings for King Alfred wasn't hard enough right?
1. Prologue

Prologue

It is very simple how things work in our beautiful country. The first and foremost is the way our government works. There are three people that rule over the Kingdom of Spades. The first is the King, who above all protects his country and deals with all matters concerning the three other kingdoms: Hearts, Clubs, and Diamonds. The second is his queen, who, loves and serves her country with all her heart. She looks after everyone and everything inside of our borders. An unusual job appointed to the Queen is to give the king his 'energy'. Lastly, there is the Jack. He keeps all the records of the past and keeps the records up to date. Not many people know, but he is the first to be chosen, and he is the one who finds and protects the future king and queen. He is with them at all times.

Now, back to this energy business. The king and queen are somewhat born with magical abilities. He needs energy in order to use the powers he was born with but the only way he can get that energy is through his queen who has a never ending abundance of this power. Much is known about the king's power, but very little is known about the queen. It is why she is always the one sought after by kidnappers, murderers, etc.

Living in this country through the ages has been peaceful, but the memories of the dark time still haunt me to this very day...


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

_Tick, tock, tick tock_ rang the clock. It was the only thing keeping Lilith from running upstairs to her mother's side. She was only about seven years old and they told her she was still too young to experience what childbirth was like. Normally, she wouldn't have argued but every since she had that dream about a month ago, she had been worried about her new sibling. She could see it all in her head, as if it was happening right at that moment:

**The air was cold and everything in the night sky had disappeared except the moon. It was tainted a bloody red and horrifyingly ugly creatures loomed in the darkness. Looking down, she could see that she was wearing a white dress long dress.****_ I never liked the color white,_**** she thought,****_ it never matched my black hair and blue eyes._**** A sound of a shrieking baby caught her attention and without thinking she started to run towards the cries.**

**Laying on a bed of grass was a beautiful baby boy with blonde hair and eyes so green you would think they were precious jewels. She came closer to the boy and his crying seem to stop for a moment and he looked up at her with wonder. A small smile formed his face and he reached out to her. A warmth filled in her heart and she went to pick him up when suddenly the ground fell from under her and she was falling into the abyss.**

**The next thing she saw were flames everywhere. Buildings burning, dead bodies stacked in piles being burned. The sickening smell of burning flesh filled her nostrils and she resisted the urge to gag. Again, the baby was crying only this time he could be seen up on the steps of the castle. It was then Lilith realized that this was all the Kingdom of Spades. All the faces she saw were friends and family she held close to her. They all perished in the flames. It was all too much. She couldn't bear the thought of all this happening. She forced herself to concentrate on the boy and only him.**

**The demons were closing in on the baby and I fought hard to try and get to him. Why were they after that baby? What was so important? She didn't know, nor did she care at the moment. "Don't you dare touch him!" she growled at the demons. She felt her arms tingle but ignored the feeling as she raced up the steps and lifted the baby up into her arms. She curled around him protectively and shut her eyes. If this was the end, she wasn't about to let those demons hurt this precious child.**

**The scent of lavender caused her eyes to reopen and she looked around only to see fields of the flower that spanned out into the horizon. She looked down and the boy was sleeping but shock ran through her as she noticed her body. Her arms were covered in a black design only forged from magick. It seemed to decorate her entire body, since she could see it on her legs as well.**

**A small chorus of voices started to whisper in her mind. All different yet the same. Keep him safe until it is time. You must protect him they cried out to her. "But how? How can I protect him? I'm only a little girl! she said, tearings running down her face. "We will guide you. You will know when the time comes."**

A scream broke her away from reliving that nightmare. Ever since, she had the sinking suspicion that it was her brother in the dream. He looked different from her family and she didn't know why. She was smart for her age so she went around trying to find different stories through the kingdom. She came to a sinking conclusion that she hoped was wrong. That her brother was to be born as part of the Spades royalty and they he would be in great danger if they stayed where they were.

"Lilith! Lilith! Come quickly!" cried the nurse maid. Without a second thought she ran upstairs and into her mother's room. Her mother was asleep on the bed, it was then she realized the screaming was a baby's cry and that she completely missed it. The nursemaid was smiling affectionately at something in the baby crib and she beckoned Lilith forward.

Slowly, she made her way to the crib and looked in. A baby with blonde hair like the sun was lying in the crib. His eyes were closed and she prayed to the Heavens that this wasn't the child in her dream. "I'll be back. I must go inform your father." she said. Lilith said nothing to this and continued to stare at the baby. Once the maid was gone, his little eyes opened to show his beautiful emerald green eyes,... and she knew.

Something was going to happen that will shatter her whole life in this small part of the Kingdom Of Spades. Something that would caused, what she believed, the Queens of the past to send her a message. One that said a great evil will befall this Kingdom and their goal is the magic that lives in this land. One that not even the Jack could protect him from. She would have to protect him until the time was right to reveal that he was part of the royal line. Only one thing left to check.

She carefully unrolled the blankets on the baby and saw the Mark of Spades plainly over his heart. Somehow, this surprised her more than anything. _So, my brother is supposed to be the Queen of Spades? No wonder he looks so different from us._ she thought.

A faint sound could be heard from behind her and she quickly put the blankets back on the baby. "Lilith is that you?" said a faint voice. "Yes, mother." she answered turning to face her. "Ah, I see you've met your baby brother. Have you come up with a name yet?" she asked. A moment of silence passed before she spoke. "His name will be Arthur. Arthur Kirkland.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Arthur! Arthur, slow down!" cried Lilith as she raised after her kid brother. It's been ten years since he was born and he was the most adorable brother ever! She loved him so much it was unreal. "Hurry, or we'll be late to the festival!" he called back to her. She sighed and continued to walk fast to make sure he was still in sight.

She couldn't blame him for being so excited about today. This was the only time of the year she allowed him to go outside their home in the woods. Each year, he grew more and more restless about not being able to go anywhere outside the covers of the trees. She was starting to get worried that she would have to tell him soon about what happened almost seven years ago.

It was still too early to say anything. He was only ten years old for Heaven's sake. All her thinking caused her to nearly trip over Arthur. They were now in the small village a few miles away from their home and the festivities were in full swing. It was odd. This festival seemed different from the rest of them. "Did something happen?" Arthur asked, as he observed everything that was going on around him. If he noticed, then she wasn't going crazy after all.

There were a lot more flags with the symbol for the Spades, and she could tell there were a lot more noblemen in this small town than normal. Instinctively, she reached out her hand to Arthur who took it obediently. He knew his sister well enough to know that she was starting to get nervous with all the people around. He never understood why she was so scared to be around them but he thought it was high time to get rid of that fear!

He stopped a person walking by, by grabbing onto her skirts. "Excuse me. Could you tell us about the festival this year? It seems different than last years." he said. The woman patted his head and he blushed looking away. "Aw, you're so cute and polite young man." she said, then looked up at Lilith. "Did either of you hear the news? The new King of Spades has been found! He's only a small boy right now but he was born right here! In this village!" she exclaimed. The news caused Lilith's hand to tighten but she kept a straight face as the woman walked away.

"Arthur, we're going home." she said, dragging her brother back towards the woods. HIs heart beat faster and he yanked his hand away from her. "No! I don't want to leave! You can't make me!" he yelled and ran right into the crowd. "Arthur! ARTHUR!" she screamed. But it was too late. He had already disappeared into the crowd.

Arthur ran and ran until he hid under a table filled with food. He had never done that before be he was so tired of his sister telling him what to do all the time! He wanted to see the festival and the new king. He didn't care what her reason was for wanting to leave. It still wasn't fair. Wet hot tears started to pool down his face, and he wiped them away furiously. "Hey, why are you crying?" said a voice. He looked up to see a sudden sea of blue. For a second, he thought it was the sky but then he moved back to see the face that held that brilliant color.

"I was not crying you twit! I just had something in my eyes that's all." Arthur said stubbornly and looked away. Stop crying, stop crying he mentally chanted. The boy with the blue eyes smiled and shook his head. He took out a small handkerchief from his pocket and started to wipe away the other's tears. "No need to cry! I wouldn't be much of a hero if I didn't make you feel better. Now come on smile." he said. Arthur sort have looked at him in shock before snatching the handkerchief out of his hand.

"I am not a damsel in distress!" he said, blushing. He will admit, it made him feel a little bit better that he was there. The boy sat down under the table with him and hummed a tune until Arthur got a hold of himself. "How did you find me?" he asked. "I heard a weird noise coming from under the table and thought it was a duck. So, I decided to look." he said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Arthur pinched his cheeks. "Ouch!" he said.

"So, what's your name? My name is Alfred." he said, rubbing his cheeks. "Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." Arthur said.

"I haven't seen you around here much. Are you new here?"

"No, I live out a few miles with my sister out in the woods. I only come around when the festival starts. Apparently this one is different than the rest."

Alfred ignored that last comment and whistled. It was a long way from the woods, they must have been really stubborn or really strong to make that trip. He was about to say something when a woman cried out. "ALFRED F. JONES! YOU COME OUT THIS INSTANCE!" she yelled. Alfred flinched and laughed nervously.

"Is that your mum?" Arthur asked. Alfred looked over with a pleading expression and put his finger on his lips to ask if Arthur would keep quiet. He wasn't sure why but he nodded all the same. They stayed in that way for a little while, until they were sure she had passed and Alfred let out a sigh in relief.

"Man, that was a close one!" he exclaimed.

"Not as close as I am, little prince." came a voice from behind. Both boys screamed and crawled out from under the table to see a man with long black hair and noble clothing. He wore the insignia of the Spades proudly on his cloak and his cheek. Arthur realized that this was the Jack of Spades and he stared at the man in wonder. Alfred was mad that he got caught and looked away.

"You're mother was worried about you."

"Why should I care?! She's just going to just buff up her fame and then send me away to live at the castle!" Alfred yelled, tears forming in his eyes.

Arthur looked over in shock. The face that was smiling only moments ago, was now close to tears. The word prince registered in his mind and then it all pieced together. This boy, Alfred, was the future King of Spades. It was rare that Arthur was struck speechless once, but a second time? He may be a small boy but he understood a lot and was very smart.

"Alfred, it's for your own good. I can protect you better at the castle."

"I don't care! A real mother would try to fight to keep her son at home. She didn't even think about it twice about it! I hate her just like she hates me! She's no mother!"

"Of course she-"

"Stop it!" yelled Arthur.

Alfred looked over at him, his tears already overflowing. Arthur was really angry now and his face was red to prove it. He glared at the Jack before turning to Alfred to wipe away his tears with the same handkerchief used earlier. He looked a little embarrassed but didn't stop. "There now. A hero shouldn't cry. This hero still needs some growing to do though. I think if you go, then you'll be an even better hero than you are now and you can save a lot more people in the future! Don't run away because it's scary, or I'll never acknowledge you as a hero, you twit!" he said.

A look of shock passed Alfred's face before he broke out laughing. "What's so funny?!" Arthur demanded. After his laughing fit was over, Alfred put his hand on Arthur's head and rubbed it down. "Thanks." he said before walking over to the Jack, who had been watching this interaction in silence. No, it can't be... he thought, but he couldn't see if his suspicions were true. A woman was running towards them at full speed and snagged Arthur up in her arms.

"Arthur, you scared me half to death! I was so worried about you." she said before she started crying like a baby. "Lilith, get a hold of yourself! I'm fine." he said. Though he sounded angry, he was secretly happy his sister had come to get him. They loved each other very much. His sister looked up long enough to noticed the two people standing in front of them.

"I beg your pardon, your Grace. I did not realize the Jack of Spades was in our presence. I must look foolish." she said, wiping her face, but keeping Arthur in her arms. The Jack, Yao, just shook his head as if to say it was alright. "Lilith, this is Alfred." Arthur said, pointing to the blue eyed blonde. The boy had a slightly look of jealousy on his face but murmured his hello.

"Miss, if you don't mind, may I look at your younger brother?" Yao asked. Lilith's grip instinctively tighten on Arthur and she stepped back. "Terribly sorry sure, but I'm afraid that is not possible. It's time for us to leave." she said. Yao was about to argue but Alfred's mother joined in and Lilith took the chance to slip away.

Before they lost sight of each other Alfred looked back as did Arthur and their eyes met for a moment before he was gone.

"Arthur?" Lilith said.

"Hmm?" replied a very sleepy Arthur.

"Why did you call me Lilith? You usually call me Lily and it's so cute." she pouted.

"Why on earth would I call you that in front of people?!

Lilith laughed but left it at that. A little ways down the road to their home, Arthur spoke up.

"I love you, Lily."

Warmth rose in her chest and she smiled. "I love you too, Arthur." she said.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

More years passed and now Arthur was the age of seventeen. Since that day, Lilith had moved them to a new phone on the other side of the Kingdom. He expected it to happen so he did not complain. That day always stayed clear in his memory as if his mind was telling him that it was important. At the moment, he was more worried about his sister.

Over the years she seemed to change. To his face, he would be the same gentle, kind sister he had always known and loved, but he saw her when she wasn't paying attention. The pained look of worry would always plague her face and her clothing changed. Even on extremely hot days, she would wear something that covered her entire body. More than once he had to bring her inside because she would faint due to the heat. He was starting to get really worried.

It was morning, and Arthur was in the kitchen waiting for breakfast to be done while he brewed some tea for them to drink. He was never allowed in the kitchen ever since he exploded something in the oven. "Lilith. I have something to ask you." he said. Lilith sighed and pouted. "I beg you, call me Lily. I never understood why you stopped." she said. She missed his little childish quirks like that. He seemed way too grown up for her tastes these days.

Arthur got slightly irritated but continued. "I know you're hiding something. Was it is? I see it on your face whenever you think I'm not looking. Dear sister, what plagues you so? Come, you can tell me. We've always shared everything before, haven't we? You're worrying me." he concluded.

Lilith was silent for a few moments, collecting her thoughts. It's been a few months since the voices in her head started speaking again. The Queens of the Past have been telling her that it was time to let him go, but she couldn't. She didn't believe that the Jack was capable of protecting Arthur. Her nightmare got worse, and this time there were only two things that could happen.

The better outcome was Arthur was alive, and, though needing some serious tender, love and care, the Kingdom was safe. That one had something in it that helped keep him safe but all she could see was the color blue. The other outcome...

"I-" she started to say but something happened. All her markings that have slowly grown overtime started to burn all at once. She cried out in pain and dropped on the floor. The sky outside started to change color but she knew that they were the only ones to see it. Arthur ran to his sister, scared that something bad was happening to her. She grabbed a hold of him and looked him straight in the eye. "Arthur, hide now!" she yelled. He knew that look better than anyone and he did as he was told.

He hid in one of the closets and closed his eyes. A sickening tearing sound, accompanied with a mix of growling and hissing could be heard outside. A series of unexplainable noises continued for several minutes. It sounded like whatever was making those noises was tearing the whole house apart.

Then all went quiet, and he was didn't know if that was good, or bad so he stayed there. Footsteps were heard and he stiffened, ready to run if someone, or something, opened that door. The light hurt his eyes as the door opened and the silhouette of sister framed the opening. Immediately, he jumped to give her a hug as relief filled his body, but that feeling was quickly erased when he felt something warm and wet soak his clothes.

He stepped back and really looked at his sister. Her dress was torn in many places, displaying several wounds that were still oozing blood. Her body was covered in these black markings that didn't seem to have any form of writing. Her eyes were as cold as ice and she was covered in blood. A sick feeling fell over him and he hoped that it wasn't all her blood. Some of it got on his blonde hair and it was all over the top part of his clothing. She reached up and grabbed his shoulder, digging her nails lightly into his shoulder and looked down.

"Please, you need to run. Go to east and you'll find a horse ready to take you to where you need to go. I know this is sudden but please don't be scared. I need to do as I say. I love you. Please be safe." she said. Tear were running down her face but she wasn't going to let anyone hurt him. With inhuman speed she disappeared from his sight, leaving him all alone.

"Lilith you idiot! How could you leave me all alone? Why do you always have to carry the burden all by yourself? Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!" he yelled. His hands were shaking by his sides and he bit his lip before running out of the house and in the direction of the horse. The dark shadows in the woods seemed to be alive. His heart beat faster as he ran through, trying to avoid any of the monsters that were lingering.

A claw lashed out at him and it ended up hitting him in the arm. "Bloody hell!" he yelled but didn't stop. He knew if he did, he would die. More monsters started to attack him. Some were stopped by an unseen force that he could only assume was his sister, but he got his share of injuries before getting to the horse. It was desperate to get away from all this. Arthur mounted the horse and took off, letting the animal do the guiding.

Blood was pouring from his wounds and his vision started to blur. It took a few hours before he looked up to see the giant gates of the castle. They opened and the horse lead him to the steps. A few guards were running down to see who entered the castle without permission. Yao was on their heels.

Arthur got off of the horse and slowly walked up to them. "You have to help. There's these monsters and my sister! You, Jack. You have to help her!" he said. The way he was giving orders would be somewhat amusing if it wasn't for the fact that he was covered in blood. A small part of the mark on his chest could be scene through his ripped clothing and Yao's face paled. He had been right all those years ago. He knew he should have looked harder.

"Arthur?" said a familiar voice. Alfred had come to see what all the commotion was about. He wasn't a small young boy anymore, but a young man, looking quite dashing in his royal attire. His eyes were still the same color blue Arthur remembered. Relief flooded him as he tried to walk closer to him but he was too weak. Before he could collapse onto the stone steps Alfred ran over to catch him. "Arthur! Arthur! What's wrong? What happened? Yao, call a doctor!" he barked at the others.

The last thing Arthur remembered was being carried up the steps into the castle. It felt so warm and safe in his arms. He could hear his strong heartbeat and muffled voices as he barked more orders. He wasn't sure why, but everything felt so much better with Alfred there. He knew that it would all be okay, and that he could just pass out and let darkness take him, if only for a short while.


	5. Chapter Four

_****_Chapter Four

_**Everything was dark. The smell of death and decay filled my nostrils, causing me to almost wreck all over the floor. It's hard to see my surroundings but from what that lacks the other senses make up for.**_

_**The cold rough surface I'm being chained against to in a stone wall. It must have been a while because I ache all over and some of my limbs are starting to grow numb. But wait. Something feels very wrong. My body doesn't feel like mine. Something is very different, and hair is falling down onto my face and chest. Is this real?**_

_**Suddenly, a door that couldn't be scene before opened, pouring light into the room. It was only then that I could see that I was badly wounded and the hair falling was black, not blonde. The people who opened the door looked human enough with their plain looks and lack of expressions, but when they started to move forward their shapes slightly disorientated as if they had a glamour on them.**_

_**Their voices were even worse, sounding raspy and so evil it hurts my ears to hear it. But my body remained perfectly still as they come nearer. "Where is he?" one asks. But I say nothing. I just continue to look down as if I know but don't know who they are talking about. Is it me or is it not me? Am I really the person here now or is this someone else? What is all this?**_

_**Questions continue to form in my mind as the disguised monsters hiss and shriek, releasing their glamour long enough for me to see what's coming before closing my eyes...**_

Arthur woke with a start, sitting straight up in his bed before plopping back down in pain. It took him a few moments to realize he wasn't in a dungeon chained to a wall. There weren't any monsters there to get him. It had all been just a dream, a very strange dream. It kept replaying in his mind as he laid there waking up. It must be really important because he couldn't let it fade and go back to sleep. After a few moments what happened before he passed out crashed on him like cold water.

"LILITH!" he cried out. His sister, his sister. The person who was with him all his life, the one who protected, loved, and cared for him no matter what he did or said. The only person he ever loved was now gone, possibly dead. He couldn't bear the thought or the pain accompanied with it, so he left his bed and looked around the room.

It was heavily furnished for royal or noble stature with the finest wood painted with gold and silver designs all over. Some of it even had precious gems embedded in them. It was the most magnificent room he's ever seem. It was a shame he couldn't admire it further. He looked around the room before finding some suitable clothes and venturing out into the castle, holding his side as he went.

It was very painful but he was willing to deal with it as long as it kept him from thinking THAT. She was alive, she was alive. He was sure of it. He kept telling himself in his head until he heard a string of voices coming from a room. HIs pace quickened, desperate to find the source. One voice stood out amongst the others. The hallway seemed endless as he made his way to the two wide double doors at the end of it. The voices grew louder and with all his strength he pushed open the door.

Everyone in the room turned their heads to see their Queen fall to the ground after pushing open the door. Alfred was standing at one end of the table, while Yao was standing to the right of him. Alfred ran over to Arthur, kneeling down to help him up, but Arthur just pushed his hand away. "I'm fine! I can stand on my own. I don't need your help!" he exclaimed.

Slowly he rose from his position in the floor to stand tall in front of the people in the room. He wasn't sure who they were or what was going on but he wasn't about to let what happened go unanswered. "Arthur, you're badly injured. You need to go lie down and-" but Alfred was cut off by Arthur's yelling.

"I will not lie down! Not until I know what happened and certainly not until I know my sister is safe!" he yelled. A look of pain and worry crossed Alfred's face but Arthur turned his attention to Yao, standing there with a guarded look on his face. "I know that you have information on this. I demand that you tell me all that you know." he said to him. For a while, the room was silent before Yao left his spot and started to walk around the table.

"Is that an order, your Majesty?" he said.

"What?" Arthur was taken aback by his question.

"I asked if that was an order. Don't tell me you don't know."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!"

His suspicions answered, Yao went over to a him and urged him to take a seat. Reluctantly Arthur sat in a chair next to Alfred who was seated once again in his own. Yao started to pace around the room. "Your home was attack by dark forces that have been plaguing these lands since before human life even began. A time when only dark and light existed in this world in constant balance before the humans caused it to shift and turn. At the present time we do not know where your sister is or where she might be. Our theory is that they are holding her captive until she tells them where to find the one thing they are looking for." he paused before looking over at him. "You."

"Me? What on earth could they possibly want with me?"

"Because you are the Queen of Spades."

Silence filled the room as Arthur processed the new information. "You aren't serious? For god's sake! I'm a man! A gentlemen! I can't be your Queen." he exclaimed, standing up from his chair slamming his hands on the table. Alfred slightly blushed and turned his head but Arthur noticed.

"Yes, you are. The birthmark on your chest proves it. Didn't anyone tell you what it meant? You're parents surely would have known. You sister should have as well. What has she told you it was all these years?" Yao asked. He couldn't quite grasp what it was that Lilith was doing with Arthur all these years. He should have gotten the mark at a young age.

Arthur's hands were in fists and he looked down at the table, raising one hand to cover the area of his chest were the mark was. "What does it matter? My sister is gone! You haven't done a bloody thing about it!" he yelled. His head was swirling with memories. She had always told him that he had it all his life and that he was very special because of it but she never told him why. Every time he asked, a look of panic and pain would cover her face and he would regret it instantly. He could still hear her say it, "I'm sorry Arthur. Lily doesn't want to lie to you so can you please just wait until I'm ready?" she had always asked him. Eventually, he had just stopped asking and, eventually, nearly forgot he had it in the first place.

Yao was going to push further until Alfred finally spoke up. "Enough Yao!" he said in a stern tone. Alfred put a hand on Arthur's shoulder trying to will him to calm down. After a moment Arthur did and Alfred addressed the men in the room. "Our meeting is finished for today. I need to be alone with Arthur." he said. The men stood in unison, bowed, before leaving the room. "Yao, you too." he said. The Jack sighed but left without so much as a nod of respect. Alfred never minded that. He hated being treated like a King anyway.

When everyone was gone he let out a huge sigh and started losing his shirt and slouched onto the chair. "Man, I'm not sure how long I could have lasted being in the same room as lose guys." he said, trying to lighten the mood. Arthur just slumped down in his seat and stared at the table angrily. "Look, it's not like we haven't tried. It's just you were our top priority. It wasn't until later that we realized your sister was nowhere to be found. To be honest, no one told me she wasn't there." he said.

"What is that supposed to mean?! You saw her! All those years ago you saw her and you should know that she has always been there for me! You should have guessed straight away that if we were not together then something had happened to her!" Arthur yelled. He knew he wasn't being fair. It's not like Alfred and him were good friends. They had only met once and he had only seen his sister for a brief moment in time. It wasn't enough to come to that conclusion.

Alfred was hurt and it showed plainly on his face but he didn't stop talking. "After you showed up bloody on the castle steps all I had on my mind was getting you inside and having the doctor take a look at you. You were passed out with a fever and a few wounds. You had been passed out for days but the next day I came to see you and you were in so much pain. It was like you were having a nightmare and you kept calling out your sister's name. The nurses said you had been saying it the entire time but no one told me. Only Yao and I knew you had a sister. That's when we started to look for her. It was even longer before we found out where you lived but by then it was too late. She was gone and there wasn't much at the house to go by. All we had left to do was wait for you to wake up." he said.

Arthur sat there in silence listening to all this with his fists on his lap. After Alfred was done he sighed and looked over at him. "I'm sorry I caused you trouble." he said, blushing a bright red. "...Am I really the queen?" he asked. Alfred smiled faintly and slung an arm around Arthur's shoulder. "Yup! Awesome right? Now the Spades has all three like everyone else!" he said. A brighter blush ran across Arthur's face and Alfred was worried he still had a fever until he spoke.

"So.. that means we..." he said but couldn't finish the sentence. "Huh?" It took a minute but Alfred finally got it and he blushed. He started laughing nervously. "Dude, don't be so serious. Come on, you need to go rest in your bed." he said, pulling Arthur out of the room and down the hall. He was told about it and he thought it would be fine since the Queen was usually a girl but it was Arthur... He wasn't sure if his heart skipped a beat because he thought it was gross or if he...

They made it too the room in no time and Alfred turned to Arthur. "Well, I uh, I'll see you later." he said and walked away. He didn't want to deal with Yao and he didn't want to run into anyone who would rat him out for ditching so he took his normal route to his secret spot. Arthur looked after Alfred until he was out of sight and then went inside his room. He closed and locked the door behind him. This whole thing only passed in a matter of hours. He was still very weak and tired but his mind kept racing. He laid down on the bed and finally let his tears stream from his eyes before falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
